This invention relates to wet blast apparatus.
The invention has particular application to wet blast apparatus wherein a wet mixture or slurry of liquid having abrasive particles suspended therein is accelerated by air and discharged against a workpiece to be treated.
After use, the liquid and particles are collected and excess liquid removed by means of an overflow. However, the excess liquid inevitably carries abrasive particles, dirt, and stock material (hereinafter collectively referred to as abrasive particles). The finer the particles, the greater the carry-over.